Various forms of stand and floor anchors heretofore have been designed for anchoring a vehicle frame or other structure relative to a floor in order to enable straightening pulls to be applied to the frame or other structures in order to bend the same. However, most previously known forms of anchoring stands are not capable of withstanding heavy lateral forces throughout a 360.degree. zone extending about a vertical axis extending centrally through the stand. For this reason, many forms of stands require various different forms of special floor and straightening frame bracing members. However, these floor and straightening frame bracing members are time consuming to install and dismantle and present obstructions to movement of persons about the frame or other structures to be straightened. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of vehicle frame or other structure anchoring stand which may be utilized to support a vehicle frame or other structure to be straightened in stationary position relative to a work surface such as a concrete floor and with the stand being capable of withstanding heavy lateral loads throughout a 360.degree. zone extending about a vertical axis extending through the stand.
Examples of various forms of anchoring stands including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,278, 3,754,427, 4,236,400, 4,337,636 and 4,344,314.